Capacitors are one type of device used in integrated circuits, for example in the fabrication of logic circuitry and memory circuitry. A continuing goal in integrated circuit manufacture is to reduce the size of individual devices, thereby increasing density and/or reducing the size of the integrated circuit which is manufactured. With capacitors, a continuing challenge is presented to produce ever smaller capacitors, while maintaining desired adequate capacitance. Techniques for doing so include improved structural design as well as utilizing materials which maximize capacitance. For example, high dielectric constant capacitor dielectric materials have been introduced to replace or complement conventional dielectric materials such as silicon nitride. Further, treatment of capacitor electrodes, as well as treatment of capacitor dielectric materials after deposition, can favorably or adversely affect the ultimate capacitance of the capacitor.
Often, there is a trade-off between desired capacitance and undesired leakage current through the capacitor. In many instances, techniques and materials which maximize dielectric constant can also increase leakage current between the capacitor electrodes in varying degrees. It would be desirable to develop techniques which tend to increase dielectric constants of certain deposited material, and thereby capacitance of the capacitor, without a corresponding large degree of increase in leakage current.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.